


Шаткая конструкция

by av2



Series: Семь добродетелей [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Problems, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: У Эрвина и Ливая невзаимная любовь. Или?..
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Семь добродетелей [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783423
Kudos: 3





	Шаткая конструкция

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky)  
> 2\. Написано для WTF ERURI 2020  
> 3\. Из цикла **«Семь добродетелей»** , тема — **смирение**.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦

Их дружбу перемкнуло на сексе, а отношения стремительно превратились в плотские. Это из-за голода по человеческому теплу — семьи не предвиделось ни у того, ни у другого, а общение по службе было обильным и постоянным. Все произошло просто: Ливай предложил жить вместе, Эрвин охотно согласился. С весельем Ливай вспоминал, как одернул себя от того, чтобы скрепить «сделку» рукопожатием, однако позже не мог не думать об этом с горечью. Его сердце быстро оттаяло и заболело без взаимности, которую замкнутый Эрвин давать не спешил. Он никогда не говорил ни слов любви, ни комплиментов. Вид его не имел ничего общего с очарованностью и влюбленностью, какие чувствовал в себе Ливай. На нижней полке их прикроватной тумбы, забитой старыми документами, по-прежнему хранилось письмо Эрвина к Марии с признаниями в невысказанной страсти, и в нем было много больше жизни, чем в их союзе.

Не то чтобы Ливай хотел какой-то романтики, о которой вздыхают блеклые, еще не вкусившие полнокровной жизни девицы. Но когда твой партнер сразу после секса слезает с кровати, отворачивается от неожиданных поцелуев и замирает даже тогда, когда его берут за руку (не говоря уже об объятиях), то невольно возникают сомнения. Подозрения в том, что ты ему отвратителен.

Сейчас у них был ужин, обеденный стол слегка шатался — как, впрочем, и все в их доме. Надо бы подтянуть болты, но Ливай постоянно забывал. Эрвин на это вообще не обращал внимания — поглощал густой суп молча и, несмотря на то, что работа осталась далеко в глубине дня, выглядел задумчивым. Он не стал раздеваться и лишь расстегнул свою куртку. Разведенные края формы выглядели как трещина в бесконечно деловом облике, но это была лишь видимость. Мыслями Эрвин находился где-то не здесь — думал о завтрашнем дне. С виду Ливай переносил это спокойно и лишь рассматривал его лицо, но внутренне не мог не перебирать факты: не хочет близости, очень сдержан, не ласков. Но по-прежнему дружелюбен, добр и готов сдержать обещание быть вместе.

— Ты же не любишь меня, да?

Эрвин удивленно посмотрел на Ливая. Его челюсти медленно сжались, и он проглотил все, что было у него во рту. Взгляд на секунду малодушно соскользнул в сторону и тут же вернулся. Голова слегка качнулась — в этом жесте не сразу, но можно было распознать кивок.

— Да.

Ливай втянул воздух носом и замер, как от боли. Будто вскрыли воспалившуюся рану, начали давить и снимать гной. Ну, а чего он хотел, ведь это же и слепому видно. Эрвин пытался, у Эрвина не получилось, Эрвин тянет лямку и не хочет расстраивать его. Все просто.

— Жаль, — выдохнул Ливай с усилием и стиснул в руке салфетку. — Хочешь вернуть все как было?

Эрвин отложил ложку, и обращенный вникуда взгляд стал как стеклянный. Чем дольше он тянул с решением, тем сильнее Ливаю хотелось его поторопить и тем крепче становилась надежда услышать «нет». Почувствовав тяжесть призрачного напряжения, Ливай устало повел плечами.

Однако Эрвин медлил и вместо того, чтобы дать им разорвать мучительные отношения, решил объясниться:

— Просто... Не принимай это на свой счет... Я не умею любить.

От услышанного у Ливая поползли вверх брови, он уперся лбом в ладонь. Не знал, как любить, надо же! А он вообще пытался? Ливай столько раз чувствовал себя таким глупым и неуместным со своими нежностями. Столько раз он был недостойным, сгорбленным в позе попрошайки, мальчиком с ручкой. Оставленным на улице псом.

Хотелось наказать Эрвина, бахнуть кулаком по столу и потребовать компенсации. Начать войну, вытянуть извинения и увидеть раскаяние на лице. Но вся злость Ливая рушилась перед обычным осознанием, что этого на самом деле просит его гордость. Что их договор был лишь о совместной жизни, не о супружестве. И что мужчина, которого он полюбил, к любви не готов.

К тому же стол к чертям развалится, не выдержав удара.

— Я это понял, — сказал отрезвленный Ливай. Ему понадобилась вся смелость, чтобы предложить им обоим иной выход: — Может, попытаемся вместе?

Он закончил свой вопрос с легкой улыбкой, будто задать его ничего не стоило. Показалось даже, что так легко быть великодушным, так просто прощать, но разум уже предвидел новый прилив гнева. Вот-вот, через секунду гордость возьмет свое. Или две. Или три? Или?..

Виноватая складка на лбу Эрвина разгладилась, лицо посветлело. Увидев это, Ливай потерял даже малейшую возможность злиться на него.

Остался кроток.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦


End file.
